


Hotaru's Poem and the Consequences

by Peachfaerie



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfaerie/pseuds/Peachfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poem itself is the first chapter, then the story is on the second, so please suffer through both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Light and sweet sweet music, the antithesis of what I am. But SHE is always surrounded by it. SHE even creates it. The words SHE sings, the music surrounding HER, the deafening cheers of the crowd. It hurts and pains my ears. But I have to be there. For HER.

Shadow and silence. That’s who I am. I am the fear of the Boogeyman, and yet, so far worse. I was born in shadow, grew in silence. Why am I drawn to HER?

By all rights, SHE shouldn’t give me a second glance, or even a first. So why does SHE stay? Doesn’t SHE know it kills me even as it unchains me? The dark has been a prison. I know that now. And yet, I need it. SHE has set me free from that, encouraging a sense of exploration.

I cannot defeat the demons inside me. Why is SHE so understanding? Has SHE gone through something like me? Has SHE…also been betrayed? And yet, her light is not faded. How is this possible?

Yellow is how most describe HER. But orange suits HER better. All the passion of red and the cheerfulness of yellow. She is dedicated and absentminded. SHE is a leader and a follower. A lover and a fighter. The looks of the beauty and the temper of the beast.

Black is how most describe me, but I am purple. Fake and synthetic, I am yet the wielder of the most natural of them all, death. I wield a weapon and silence and make no noise. I live in the darkness, yet I am not of it. I am a mere child, yet thousands of years old.

We are alike, if you think about it. Loners if we need to be and mighty warriors in each our own way. We have been told we are not worthy. We have risen above them. And yet, we are so different. She is a beacon in the darkness, strong and bright. I am a pinprick in the great expense. But perhaps, that is all you need…


	2. The Actual Story

"So yeah…That’s my poem.” Hotaru rubbed the back of her head, grinning shakily. Her class stared at her.  
“Well, Miss Tomoe,” Her Literature teacher coughed lightly, “that will suffice-“ He was interrupted by the students who, one by one, got up and clapped until the whole class was standing. Hotaru eeped and blushed. She was going to kill Haruka for this. Then possibly Ami for passing her over. Not that she didn’t appreciate Rei’s help.  
“A-Arigato?” Hotaru bowed before rushing out.

The literature teacher found her in the washroom. “Miss Tomoe?”  
“H-Hai?” Hotaru straightened.  
“I don’t mean to be…over-bearing, but I believe you got carried away.” He bowed his head slightly.  
“Eh? What do you mean?” The firefly blinked in surprise.  
“I asked you to write a polar opposite poem, not a romance one.” The literature teacher explained.   
Immediately Hotaru’s face burst into flames. “I-I’m not attracted to Minako! We’re not even that close!” She screeched in embarrassment. “She IS my opposite po- I mean polar opposite!”  
“Oh.” The teacher nodded. “I apologize for the confusion. May I escort you back upstairs so you won’t get detention, Miss Tomoe?”  
“Hai. Arigato.” Hotaru smiled gratefully, her blush dying out.

“I told you to be careful with your wording.” Haruka couldn’t take the grin off her face.  
“I didn’t even-“ Hotaru recognized the grin. “Papa! If you even dare show that poem to Minako-“ Then her gaze grew distant, something the three adults associated with communication with the goddess, Saturn.  
“Oh dear. What have you started, Ruka.” Michiru smiled, taking note of the sudden blush on her adopted daughter’s face.  
“AAAAHHHH!!!” Hotaru screamed and bolted out of the room.  
“Hotaru?!” Setsuna went after her. The two lovers shared a worried glance, but they knew their friend was better equipped to deal with Hotaru’s outbursts.  
“Papa! Where is your MP3 player?!” The firefly screeched.  
“Uh…right drawer! Why?” Hotaru got up, extremely curious now.   
Michiru rested a hand on her lover’s arm. “Wait.” Setsuna reappeared and shrugged. Hotaru skipped through and sat on the couch in the adjoining family room.  
“I’m still confused.” Haruka huffed. The three returned to their dinner, keeping an eye on their daughter. They whipped around when Hotaru let out a scream into a pillow. She lay still for a few moments before lurching up and grabbing the phone. She quickly dialed a number.  
“Rei-chan! How do I block Saturn?!” Hotaru nearly screamed into the phone. “No! I’m not OK! She keeps sending…visions that I don’t want! What type…?” The firefly eyed Haruka balefully then whispered into the phone.  
“WHAAAT?!” The blonde had still heard and nearly choked on her salad. She reached for her jacket.  
“Haruka? Where are you going?!” Michiru stood up worriedly.  
“Having a talk with Minako! The sooner we deal with this, the better!” Haruka slammed the front door and drove away.  
“Yes…She heard.” Hotaru sighed into the phone. Setsuna could already feel the headache coming on.


End file.
